b r o k e n
by poisonburst
Summary: [LUMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Karena tak ada salju di musim panas..." Salju, Cahaya Mungil, dan Langit Musim Panas. "Anggap saja kita pasangan yang telah terikat bahkan untuk kehidupan selanjutnya."


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]: **I'm not quite sure, sudah pernah publish fanfiksi abal ini atau belum. :lol Anw, terima kasih untuk _**twentae**_ Bbycchi yang sudah berhasil _mengembalikan_ LuHan dan MinSeok-ku. :')

* * *

Salju menari di bawah sang bagaskara yang tergelak menatapnya.

Meliuk bak peri diiringi lagu surga.

Hangat dalam butiran putih yang jatuh dari singgasana-Nya.

Pangeran itu tetap di sana.

Tertahan tak bersuara.

Mengabaikan simfoni nan merdu di sekitarnya.

Sekelilingnya.

Dia memesona.

Dengan kilauan mahkota sewarna lelehan _caramel_ nan menggoda.

Kulit sewarna pualam tanpa cela.

Iris sewarna permata _onyx_ nan memesona.

"Hai…"

Sebuah suara menggugahnya, lembut.

Menutup bahu sang pangeran yang hanya tertutup kain tipis.

Tanpa mantel di tengah salju.

"Kau bisa sakit."

"LuHan…" balas sang pemuda melihat sosok itu.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"…tidak."

"Kau masih memikirkan 'dia'?"

"…"

"Belum cukupkah waktu bertahun-tahun itu untuk menerima kenyataan?"

"…kau memintaku melupakannya?"

Melupakan sesuatu yang kucintai.

Seseorang yang berarti.

Sangat berarti.

Sangat berarti, bahkan sang waktu pun memilih mengalah dan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menerima kenyataan, MinSeok. 'Dia' sudah tidak ada. Berhentilah berpura-pura _dia_ akan datang di hadapanmu."

"Kau pikir hanya karena selama ini kau yang selalu ada di sisiku, kau bisa seenaknya memintaku seperti itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Suatu hal yang wajar bukan jika aku tidak ingin melihat sosok yang kucintai menderita oleh perasaan yang dibuatnya sendiri?!"

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu menerimaku. Tidak pernah. Selama ini."

"Kau mengkhianatinya…"

"Dia yang memintaku menjagamu. Kau tahu, perasaan ingin menjagamu itu berkembang. Selama bertahun-tahun aku di sisimu, melihat semua keegoisanmu, dan kau tahu rasa itu berkembang jadi apa?"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kim MinSeok… Dan aku juga tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa kau nanti juga akan mencintaiku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak ingin mengkhianati 'dia'…"

"…membalas perasaanku bukan berarti kau mengkhianatinya. Maaf, aku egois… seegois dirimu pada perasaanmu sendiri…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih bersalju.

Walau detik dan waktu tetap berlalu.

Tak berhenti.

Walau ribuan hati mengiba pada sang waktu.

Ia berlari.

Kencang.

Tak terhenti.

Dia masih di sana

Pada hari yang berbeda.

Setelah beberapa saat memerhatikan pemuda _caramel_ itu, LuHan mendekat.

Tanpa suara berdiri di sisinya.

Permata _hazelnut_ pemuda itu tetap bertahan.

Melindungi.

Mengamati pemuda yang tetap menjaga pandangannya ke depan.

"Kau lagi!" kalimat sarkastis dilontarkan pemuda itu sebagai sambutan.

LuHan memilih tak menjawab, dia merapatkan jaket putihnya, dan menghenyakkan diri di samping pemuda itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Alasan kenapa aku mengacuhkanmu?" lanjut pemuda itu dengan _onyx_ yang seolah akan rusak jika menatap atau hanya sekedar melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

Terdiam.

Pemuda tampan itu masih diam.

"Tidak. Aku... tahu."

"...bagus."

"… mengenai peristiwa peristiwa empat tahun yang lalu, aku… tentang BaekHyun—"

"Cukup! Berhentilah bicara semua itu!" nada pemuda itu mulai naik satu oktaf.

"...maaf. Hanya merasa heran kau tak melupakannya."

"..."

LuHan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"BaekHyun sudah tidak ada, MinSeok. Dia tidak akan mengerti penderitaanmu..."

"Diam! Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mengerti semuanya. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

"A-aku..."

"Sudah!" sontak pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap LuHan tajam. "Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia!"

Dengan satu hentakan, MinSeok beranjak menyeret langkah meninggalkan pemuda yang bahkan belum mampu mencerna kata-katanya.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan aroma pemuda keras kepala itu.

Membawanya dalam langkah terseok.

"MinSeok! Tunggu!" panggilan ini mampu menahan langkah pemuda itu.

Sejenak.

Berhenti.

Tanpa menoleh.

"Aku mengerti, MinSeok. Aku mengerti. Karena itu aku berani mencintaimu! Dan selama empat tahun juga, aku telah menunggumu!"

Sia-sia.

Teriakan pemuda itu terbawa angin.

Hanya sejenak singgah di telinga pemuda itu yang segera melanjutkan langkah.

Membawa pergi perasaan terluka yang dibelanya mati-matian.

Tetap dipertahankan.

Walau menyakitkan.

Sial!

LuHan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik helaian rambutnya.

'Kim MinSeok...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sial! Kenapa hasilnya begini?"_

_"Kondisimu semakin memburuk saja, BaekHyun."_

_"… Dokter, aku harus melakukan sesuatu… apakah menurutmu itu benar?"_

"_Percayalah hatimu. Dan hal itu akan menjadi kebenaran, BaekHyun…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih tak bergeming juga, MinSeok?

Mau sampai kapan?

Hingga beku mengkristal menjadi batu?

Mengapa kau mengalah pada masa lalu?

Lelaki itu tahu, kau mendengarnya...

Dia tahu kau di situ.

Meringkuk.

Di sudut taman menyembunyikan ketakutan di balik kesakitan.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" lagi-lagi nada tajam menusuk tanpa ampun ke telinga LuHan.

Tak ada sambutan baik yang ditunjukkan MinSeok pada pemuda Langit Musim Panas itu.

Runtuh kerasnya Langit Musim Panas selama ini untuk merangkai frasa dan menyapa... sia-sia.

Mata karamel itu menunjukkan pengharapan ingin sang Salju membalasnya.

Perlahan Salju memandang Langit Musim Panas di sampingnya.

Namun... dirasakan Langit Musim Panas begitu pahit.

Kelam.

Menusuk.

Mata air terbentuk di sepasang _obsidian_-nya.

LuHan terus memandang, memberi dua kemungkinan atas semua itu.

Terharu atau terluka.

"BaekHyun sudah mati," sang Langit Musim Panas berucap lirih.

_Onyx_ itu terdiam tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin kau menerima itu, MinSeok," LuHan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Menunduk.

Wajah sayu itu melepas mata berlensa biru pemuda itu dan memandang langit sesungguhnya.

"BaekHyun sudah mati. Kau tahu itu!" LuHan terus berucap bagai artis di pertunjukkan monolog. Mengabaikan sosok tampan itu hanya sebagai penonton.

"Dia mati sejak empat tah—"

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu! Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu. Semua itu sia-sia!" akhirnya sang Salju bersuara. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti penderitaan ini."

Tidak mengerti.

Tidak akan pernah mengerti.

_Benarkah?_

_Tidak samasekali?_

_Atau hatimu yang terlalu tinggi?_

"Tapi, MinSeok... BaekHyun—"

"Kumohon berhentilah! Berhentilah..." suara pemuda itu melemah.

Bahunya terguncang menahan kesakitan yang begitu mendera, "A-aku... BaekHyun. Aku akan menunggu BaekHyun!"

"Kim MinSeok! BaekHyun sudah—"

"DIAM! Diam. Diam..."

Kristal itu meluncur semakin deras.

Jatuh.

Melebur ke bumi.

Bersamanya.

Cahaya.

Sang Cahaya yang meninggalkannya.

Sungguh...

Sungguh, LuHan ingin merengkuh tubuh itu.

Ingin menukar apa pun demi sepotong tawa pemuda itu.

Sungguh ingin.

LuHan ingin pemuda itu mengerti, apa pun yang terjadi adalah sebuah episode kehidupan yang harus dilewati.

MinSeok harus tahu, tawa dan air mata adalah sebuah simfoni jiwa untuk meraih kesadaran nurani.

Kesadaran dalam setiap tarikan napas.

Hidup hanyalah buih di lautan bergelombang.

Ada.

Lalu hilang.

LuHan ingin pemuda itu menerima kenyataan, betapa pun sakitnya itu.

"BaekHyun telah mati. Dia takkan kembali..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan mendadak terkubur gulita.

Napas terhembus, terasa temaram sekejap setubuhi MinSeok.

Meradang.

Lunglai.

Cahaya menjauh.

Bernaung di dalam gelap.

Kepala MinSeok menengadah.

Sosok itu tergambar jelas dalam kegelapan.

Di depannya.

Malam tak lagi sunyi.

Semua hilang entah ke mana.

Yang terdengar hanya desah, geliat, dan erangan.

Kilatan_ caramel _di depan _onyx_ membuat pemuda itu tertunduk gemetar.

Napas beradu memburu tak beraturan.

Sakit.

Rasa sakit berasal di bagian bawahnya.

Sesuatu berusaha menerobos memasuki dirinya.

Gerakan itu semakin intens.

Sakit yang menjalar menjadi nikmat.

MinSeok mendesah ingin lepas.

Nikmat menjalar, setiap pori tubuhnya penuh.

Sesak.

Sentuhan ini terasa begitu putih.

Namun tubuhnya berkhianat.

Ingin sosok itu terus bersamanya.

Memeluknya.

Merengkuhnya.

Mencium setiap aroma porinya.

_'Ba-BaekHyun...'_

'_Peluk aku.'_

'_Jangan lepas.'_

Biarkan tetap begini.

Peluh meluncur dalam desahan.

Tetap begini.

Menyentuhku.

Hanya aku.

Bersatu.

Dalam tarian napas, harmoni, dan raga.

_"BaekHyun sudah mati, MinSeok!"_

Deg.

Mendadak _onyx_ itu terbuka sempurna.

Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya gemetar berbanjir cairan garam.

Matanya berputar memandang sekeliling.

Gelap.

Mimpi.

Semua ini cuma mimpi.

Mimpi.

Hanya mimpi.

BaekHyun yang menyentuhnya.

Memanjanya.

Hanya mimpi.

Mimpi.

_"BaekHyun sudah mati, MinSeok!"_

Lagi-lagi suara itu.

Disingkapnya selimut bercorak kubus itu.

Tubuhnya masih berpakaian lengkap.

Udara di sekitarnya menjawab semuanya.

Kosong.

Dia hanya bersama kekosongan.

Perlahan, MinSeok menyingkirkan selimutnya.

Tertatih mencoba melangkah.

Disentuhnya sakelar lampu tidur di mejanya.

Dalam remang cahaya redup itu, pemuda itu berkaca.

Tangannya seolah mencari tisu untuk sekedar menyapu anakan sungai di pipinya.

Nihil.

Mata dan tangan kini sudah mulai bermusuhan, dan otaknya gagal mendamaikan keduanya.

Perlahan kelopak itu mengunci sepasang _onyx_ di dalamnya.

Membuang semua kilasan yang menyakitkan, tangan tak henti mencari, meraba.

Nihil.

Cermin itu tetap berkabut.

Tak terlihat apa-apa, hanya seberkas wajah yang kuyu.

Mata _onyx_ yang menggelembung tak wajar, melukiskan goresan kelam di wajah itu.

Deg.

Tubuh itu tersentak.

Perlahan beranjak meninggalkan hangatnya tempat peraduannya, terseok menuruni tangga tanpa suara, tergesa membawa langkah menantang hawa dingin di luar yang menembus setiap pori kulitnya.

Di tengah kegelapan malam.

Setelah salju yang turun petang tadi reda, MinSeok menatap langit.

Dia merasakan kerinduan perlahan menginvasi tiap pori hatinya.

Dia rindu.

Rindu pada Cahaya Mungil yang pada saat yang sama memberikan kehangatan.

Atau rindu pada yang lain?

Rindu pada Langit Musim Panas yang ramah.

Tak ada emosi, tak ada egoisme.

Tersenyum lembut.

Senja yang tulus, hangat, dan ceria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki MinSeok terhenti di depan batu bernama itu.

_Onyx_-nya tertatih mengeja rangkaian huruf yang tak pernah berubah walau ia melihatnya dalam waktu yang berbeda.

Rangkaian huruf, sebuah nama yang memporakporandakan hatinya, bak di dalam penjara.

Terkunci.

Tanpa satu pun orang berniat untuk membuka pintu itu dan menyelamatkan patahan hatinya.

Nama yang terukir itu mengunci hatinya, mengikatnya di dasar kegelapan, memaksanya membuang separuh ingatannya.

Nama itu, Byun BaekHyun...

Betapa kebohongan itu tak menjanjikan apa-apa, hanya rasa manis sekecap yang perlahan luntur menjadi pahit yang membunuh.

Membunuh perasaannya.

Musim semi tiba.

Kenyataan itu pun datang lagi.

MinSeok mencoba mengubur kenyataan itu, bersama patahan hatinya.

Membiarkannya terkunci lagi.

Lagi.

Tanpa ada yang berniat membukanya.

Tak ada.

Tak pernah.

Kecuali...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pahatan manis yang berdiri di keremangan di belakangnya itu berjengit. Tahu bahwa MinSeok menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta begini?" LuHan menatap punggung pemuda itu. Yang masih membelakanginya.

"Bukan urusanmu..." suara sang Salju terbawa angin, sejenak singgah menggetarkan gendang telinga LuHan.

LuHan menghela napas, jemarinya terkepal erat di saku jaketnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan bumi untuk menyentuh Salju.

"Kita semua pernah kehilangan. Tapi, aku tahu kau sangat menderita. Kita sama-sama kehilangan, MinSeok."

"Lalu, apa maumu? Kau memintaku melupakan BaekHyun?" nada sang Salju begitu tajam menusuk sang Langit Musim Panas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menerima kenyataan."

Deg.

"Kau salah! Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mengerti semuanya! Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau juga bisa menerima keadaan. Aku menunggu BaekHyun!"

Fajar mulai terbias sempurna mengitari ufuk timur yang kemerahan.

Merefleksikan malaikat bermata _onyx_ itu sendirian dalam sepi menahan.

_Onyx_ itu tertuju, tapi entah ke mana memandang.

Seolah tak ada apa pun yang dia pandang.

Hanya hampa dan kesunyian yang membisu.

Seolah tersimpan seribu satu rahasia yang tak terungkap adanya.

Katakanlah, MinSeok.

Katakanlah.

Biarkan pemuda tampan itu mengetahuinya.

Bagilah sedikit kepenatan dan keresahanmu.

LuHan ingin menggali lebih dalam lagi hingga palung terdalam sang Salju.

Membuatnya mengerti, sudah saatnya sang Salju terbangun dari mimpi.

Bukan sekedar nama.

Bukan sekedar BaekHyun dan LuHan.

Lebih dari itu.

Ini tentang rasa.

Abstrak.

Tentang cinta.

"BaekHyun sudah mati_, _MinSeok! Berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa dia masih hidup!"

Teriakan pemuda itu terbawa angin, memecah kristal keheningan yang menutupi makam.

Sepi.

MinSeok terdiam.

Rangkain frasa alasan dan asumsi menumpuk menjadi apatis yang tak bisa keluar.

Hanya kristal bening yang terukir di atas porselennya seolah menjawab semua.

Wajahnya menunduk, gesture universal saat dia tak mampu melawan suara Langit Musim Panas.

Di sisi terkecil hatinya, tanpa harus mengalami hal yang sama, MinSeok tahu, LuHan mengerti sakitnya lebih dari siapa pun.

Langit Musim Panas yang terkadang tertutup awan itu mengerti apa yang MinSeok sembunyikan di bawah topengnya.

Bahwa selama ini yang dia rangkai tak lebih hanya topeng kaca kebohongan.

Yang mudah pecah sekuat apa pun MinSeok berlindung di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau sendiri bahkan juga tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa BaekHyun telah mati 'kan?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku... aku menyukaimu, Kim MinSeok!"

"Hanya karena itu?"

Ya, LuHan mencintaimu, Kim MinSeok.

Dia ingin berteriak untuk mempertegas kalimat itu.

Selama empat tahun, Langit Musim Panas memandang Salju.

Selama itulah Langit Musim Panas mencintai Salju.

Dengan sebuah, seribu atau tanpa alasan sama sekali.

Ingin sekali membuat sang Salju kembali tersenyum.

Tinggi.

Setinggi gambaran fana dirinya yang terpesona pada Salju.

Salju yang dijaganya.

Salju yang bersandar padanya.

Yang ternyata perlu keajaiban tersendiri untuk meraihnya.

_Karena tak akan ada salju di musim panas._

MinSeok lebih memilih terpuruk di sangkarnya.

Dengan jeruji penyesalan kuat mengurungnya.

Merana.

Saat seribu sesal yang coba dia lepas, sia-sia.

Tapi, LuHan mampu.

LuHan mampu merangkul benci, sesal, dan pahit yang menghantuimu.

Untukmu.

"Alasan apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Pemujaan? Ya, aku memujamu, Kim MinSeok. Memuja senyum palsumu yang kau kenakan di atas topeng kacamu!"

"Kau tak mengerti!"

Dia mengerti MinSeok.

Laksana angin yang mengerti bahwa kau telah kalah dalam mendebat argumennya.

Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada gundukan tak bersuara di depannya.

Gundukan yang telah mengubur hatinya dan mengikat ingatannya. Di mana sang Cahaya Mungil yang telah tertidur takkan mampu bangkit lagi untuk memeluknya atau sekedar menyebut namanya. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang akan membagi sinarnya pada salju. Tak ada lagi salju yang bercahaya.

Tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa...

MinSeok mencintainya, tentu saja.

Tapi, saat dia mati, cinta MinSeok tak perlu mati bersamanya. Tak perlu.

Tak terasa sang mentari mulai membagi redupnya.

Memberi isyarat bahwa pagi telah menjelang sempurna.

Menunjukkan telah berapa lama ke dua sosok itu bercakap, mengabaikan sang waktu yang enggan menunggu dan memilih bergerak maju.

"MinSeok..." LuHan memecah keheningan yang mendominasi mereka sejak tadi.

Pemuda itu bergeming.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Pemuda yang terus-terusan mengganggunya.

Pemuda sok tahu –atau memang tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa suara MinSeok berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Menyeret kakinya keluar dari makam dan menuju jalan di mana para manusia memulai aktivitasnya.

"Hei, hei, hei, MinSeok! Tunggu!" pemuda itu berusaha mengejar langkahnya yang semakin tertelan keramaian.

"Hei—'brug '—maaf! MinSeok, tunggu!"

"Perhatikan jalanmu!"

"Ahaha, ma-maaf! Hei, MinSeok!"

MinSeok tak mengurangi temponya, tetap bertahan pada langkahnya.

Menerobos padatnya jalan raya di pagi hari.

"MinSeok—!"

"Gawat! Pemuda itu... Awas! Lampu merah!"

"Awas!"

Sontak MinSeok menoleh,

"Ada ap—LUHAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepala MinSeok berputar-putar.

Ini apa?

Tubuh yang melompat.

Mobil yang melaju kencang.

Suara mengerikan decitan rem.

Teriakan.

Merah.

Pekat.

Andai bola mata dapat berputar melirik.

Tak hanya satu sudut yang ingin MinSeok tilik.

Andai seribu kaki teranugrah untuk berjalan.

MinSeok ingin mengejar jutaan kilasan, melewati lorong kecil nan kumal.

Untuk satu nyawa.

Ti-tidak!

Tunggu, LuHan!

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi!

Aku tidak ingin menyesal.

Tidak ingin menyesal!

Betapa penyesalan itu menyakitkan!

Kita kehilangan.

Aku tahu.

Aku mengerti.

Kau juga kehilangan.

Aku tahu kau terluka.

Aku tahu kau kehilangan dia.

Dan berusaha menjaga yang tersisa dari dia.

Maaf…

LUHAN!

.

.

.

**'CITTTTTT'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'BRUAGGHH'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan salahkan sang waktu.

Jika memang dinding itu retak.

Biarkan hitung nadi berdetak.

Debaran jantung yang tak pernah bosan mengatur ritme hidup.

Menghentak.

Sedang.

Dalam.

Tenang.

Lalu... wajah itu berlumuran darah.

Merah.

Pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MinSeok... apa-apa yang kau lakukan? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?" teriak LuHan keras pada sosok yang kini bermandi darah di pangkuannya.

Dipeluknya sang Salju yang napas putus-putusnya terdengar satu-satu, tak berirama...

"Bo-bodoh. Aku...tidak ingin kau mati..." suara MinSeok bersaing dengan darah yang membanjir di tubuhnya.

"MinSeok. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah!"

"_Sarang...hae..._.Lu..." MinSeok tersenyum dengan kepayahan, sesuatu, entah sejak kapan, yang sangat ingin dia ungkapkan. "Mah..aff…"

Mencintaimu.

Sangat mencintaimu.

Entah sejak kapan.

Bukan karena dia.

Bukan karena BaekHyun.

Tapi karenamu.

Sosokmu.

Dirimu.

Selalu ada.

Untukku.

Menopangku.

Terlihat jauh padahal di hati.

Seperti tak mengerti tapi kau memahami.

Lebih dari siapa pun.

Apa pun.

Seseorang...

Seseorang... yang membawanya keluar...

Menarik tangannya lembut.

Sangat lembut, keluar dari sangkarnya.

Memecah topengnya.

Dalam hitungan waktu.

Hari.

Jam.

Menit

Detik.

Senyum itu kembali.

Kembali.

Pertama kali.

Tulus.

Untuk pertama kali.

Dan terakhir kali.

Terakhir kali...

"Aku mencintaimu! Kumohon tetaplah hidup! Tetaplah hidup! Tetaplah hidup, Kim MinSeok!"

_Tetaplah hidup._

_Tetaplah hidup…_

_Kumohon, tetaplah hidup._

Kau bilang kehilangan itu menyakitkan bukan?

Kau berkata kehilangan itu sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Langit Musim Panas meneteskan air mata.

Jatuh deras bercampur dengan darah sang Salju.

Bening.

Dalam bayangan kesadaran yang mulai berkhianat padanya.

MinSeok melihat Langit Musim Panas meneteskan _liquid_ dari lautan karamelnya.

_Kumohon jangan menangis._

_Jangan teteskan air suci itu._

_Jangan…_

_Jangan teteskan hanya demi aku._

_LuHan… jangan._

Air menderas.

Jatuh luruh.

Langit menangisi Salju.

Terlihat.

Buram.

Sebelum kegelapan kembali meraja.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Sangat…_

_Sangat cinta…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Ini hasilnya, BaekHyun..."_

_"Terima kasih,__ Dokter__!"_

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"_

_"Kanker otak stadium empat?"_

_"Ya, kau menderita penyakit ini. Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, BaekHyun."_

_"..."_

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

_"Ahaha... aku baik-baik saja, Dokter. Tenang saja."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau tidak bisa bertahan…?"_

"_Ya, LuHan."_

"_Kau harus kuat! Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatmu sembuh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"_

"…_percuma. Aku bisa bertahan. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhku. LuHan … boleh aku minta tolong?"_

"…"

"_Tolong jaga MinSeok-_hyung_… sampaikan maafku padanya. Dan katakan aku… mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, MinSeok-_hyung_. Kenapa kau mengacuhkan pria setampan LuHan-_sunbae._ Bukankah dia sangat baik. Dan kau harusnya senang kali ini dia sering memerhatikanmu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja. Sayangnya dia sekarang lebih pendiam."_

"…_pendiam?"_

"_Ya. Dan kau tahu tidak satu kebiasaan LuHan-_sunbae _akhir-akhir ini?"_

"…_tidak."_

"_Dia sering membeli bunga di tempatku."_

"_Bunga?"_

"_Ya. Karena dia beli hampir setiap hari, pada suatu hari aku diam-diam mengikutinya. Dan kau tahu dia membawa bunga itu kemana?"_

"… _ngg ke rumah kekasihnya?"_

"_Bukan. Ke makam. Entah makam siapa…"_

"…_makam…?"_

"_Ya. Sepertinya dia sangat kehilangan. Mungkin itu makam orang yang sangat berarti untuknya…"_

"…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Baek. Apa kau tidak malu?"_

"_Malu kenapa, _Hyung_?"_

"_Kau terus-terusan bersamaku. Orang-orang mulai membicarakan hubungan kita."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, _Hyung_."_

"_Mereka bilang 'Sayang sekali ya. Padahal Byun BaekHyun tampan, tapi ia mau saja menjadi pasangan _gay_ untuk MinSeok'."_

"_Tak ada hal lain yang kupedulikan untuk saat ini, _Hyung_. Waktuku sudah habis untuk mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim MinSeok."_

"_Dunia akan mengutuk pasangan gay seperti kita, Baek."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, asalkan bukan kau yang mengutukku, _Hyung_."_

"_Aku akan mengutukmu."_

"_Kau ingin mengutukku jadi apa, Hyung?"_

"_Wanita. Aku ingin kau jadi wanita, Byun BaekHyun."_

"_Kau yang lebih cantik. Kau yang seharusnya mengutuk dirimu sendiri untuk jadi wanita, Kim MinSeok."_

"_Hahaha kita buktikan saja kutukan siapa yang bekerja di kehidupan selanjutnya."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, MinSeok."_

"_Aku juga, Baek."_

"_Anggap saja kita pasangan yang telah terikat bahkan untuk kehidupan selanjutnya."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**kasih sayang itu seperti mata air**

**selalu bergejolak keinginannya untuk melepaskan beribu kubik air bening**

**membuncah dari dalamnya tanpa pernah habis**

**menderas ke lautan lepas**

**mata air tak pernah mengharapkan ia kembali**

**.**

**.**

**mungkin sebagian orang membutuhkan masa lalu... mungkin juga tidak**

**mungkin sebagian orang menyukai rahasia... mungkin juga tidak**

**namun**

**boleh ada rahasia dalam masalalu**

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2012-2013**


End file.
